Pretty Committee No More?
by Miznotch
Summary: How will Massies world go when theres a new girl thats HOTTER than her. What if the girls started to hang around her? How would the Pretty Committee handle the boys understanding their rules? This story follows the last book 'Sealed With A Diss'
1. First Day of School

**A.N.- please bear with me and get through this first chapter **) **This is a follow-up of SEALED WITH A DISS. **

**I can't really describe all the pradas and the Gucci bags and shoes and all that like Lisi Harrison describes…..so yea**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the clique novel I just love the books so much**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**The Block's Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, September 5****th**

**7:30 pm**

Massie, the group leader of the Pretty Committee didn't actually know what to wear for tomorrow's first school day as an eight-grader.

Claire was on her bed, looking at her old boyfriend's number wanting to call him.

"Cuh-laire, help me," Massie whined who was scanning her closet.

"Okay," Claire said.

Massie groaned and rolled her eyes. "You said that 15 minutes ago!"

"Why don't we all wear black and white?" Claire suggested who was still looking at his number.

"The Pretty Committee is formed with an individual girls living in…now….not in an old movie," Massie said who was losing her patience.

"Well, I just thought that it would make a great impression on the boys on how we are a group and that no one would really wear black on the first day of school or white either," Claire said.

Massie's eyes widened and clapped her hands. "Perfect, I love it when you don't know what you're talking about."

Claire smiled and then looked at the ceiling, sighing.

Massie ignored her being totally emo right now and looked for something black and/or white.

"Oh, text the girls on what we're wearing tomorrow," Massie commanded Claire.

" 'K," Claire said.

**Claire: Mas said 2 wear something black & white tomorrow**

**Alicia: No! I already picked out my outfit (**

**Kristen: Isn't dat kind of cheesy?**

**Claire: Her orders**

**Dylan: She better have a good reason 4 that **

"Massie, go to bed darling, you don't want to end up cranky tomorrow," her mother teased at the intercom.

Massie groaned as she hurried and dressed her mannequin.

Claire stood up and put her phone at her pocket. "I gotta go."

"Don't forget to pick out something fabulous," Massie chimed.

Claire nodded and scratched Bean's ear and went.

"Fabulous," Massie said checking out her outfit for tomorrow.

**Octavian Country Day School **

**Wednesday, September 6****th**

**8:45 am**

Everyone got out of the Hammer van and they were all lined up for check up.

"Okay, rate me," Massie said wearing a white wrapped tunic with black huge belt and black leggings with black sandals matching her straightened hair.

The other girls looked at each other and said "9 and a half."

"Add more lip gloss," Dylan said.

Massie quickly look for her new lip gloss inside her new bag.

"Perfect," Alicia giggled.

Dylan winked at Massie while she was scanning her outfit. She was wearing a strapless black vintage mini dress with white boots and white pearls hanging from her neck.

Kristen was wearing a black and white strapless polka dress with white sandals and black belt with her crunched her.

Alicia was wearing black tight (as in really tight) pants that were tucked in, in her white boots and she was wearing a white kimono top. Her hair was in a messy yet perfect bun.

Claire was wearing black pants, white mini dress, a cropped sweater and white closed sandals.

"Let's show them that there is no GLU (Girls Like Us) when it comes to Pretty Committee," Massie said.

They walked inside the school hall like they own the school. Girls gasped and were whispering how ah-mazing they look while boys were whistling and checking them out.

They walked straight to the cafeteria and saw some boys sitting at their table.

The girls' eyes widened and immediately rushed there with style.

Massie cleared her throat and the boys looked at them which happened to be Cam, Derrington and some of their friends.

"This is our school, you should at least know the rules," Massie said in a firm with sweet voice.

"That's where we sit," Alicia said smiling.

"Your point?" Derrington asked.

"Are you blonde?" Massie asked.

"Are you blind?" Derrington asked pointing at his hair.

Alicia looked at her nervously because people who say no.

"Are you blonde?" Massie asked once again with no more sweet mixed voice.

"No," Derrington said looking at Massie like he was challenging him.

"Then stop being so dumb and move!" Massie cried.

"We were here first," Cam said who was avoiding looking at Claire.

Massie grabbed a latte and poured it over at Derrington's head and smiled at him.

"Our table," Massie growled.

"Dude, what the heck?" Derrington asked jumping out of his seat.

Massie and the girls turned around and saw that mostly the boys were present.

"Never seat in this table because you will get burn!" Massie shouted. "Tell your fellow friends!"

The boys whispered and never had seen Massie so angry before.

"Come on," Cam said and the others followed him.

"Alicia clean the tables," Massie said.

"Why me?" Alicia whined.

Massie glared at her and she sighed.

**Octavian Country School Day**

**Wednesday, September 6****th**

**9:30 am**

**Homeroom**

"Sorry I'm late," a girl said stepping into the room.

Massie looked at her and she was wearing a black denim belted mini dress with white boots.

The Pretty Committee's eyes widened and gasped, they never saw someone that wore white or black or both but her.

"Could I have your number?" one of the boys shouted.

"My name is Emerald Evans," Emerald said smiling at the class.

"She has to go," Massie said to the other girls and they nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What will happen when Emerald **_**is **_**GLU when it comes to the Pretty Committee? How will Massie get rid of her? Find out!**

**A.N.- please tell me what you think )**


	2. Emerald Evans

**A.N.- hi, I know I never made a chapter after this or another story, but forgive me…I'm back! And I'm making up another story. I haven't read any from Fanfic, so if my idea or where this is heading to is the same as any as you read from Clique, please tell me. Because I don't want to let them think I'm copying their 'ideas'**

**Disclaimer: You know who made these awesome books, LISI HARRISON**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OCD**

**Wednesday, September 6**

**12:20 PM**

Massie furiously sighed as she tried to walk like her nose is bleeding. The other girls tried to catch up but failed.

Massie stopped and, of course, so did them. Massie slowly turned her head around and saw Claire and Emerald talking to each other like they were some childhood friends.

Emerald smiled at Alicia and waved at her. Alicia just quickly smiled at her and nervously turned her head away.

"What, another cousin of yours?" Massie asked angrily.

"Eh Ma Gawd," Alicia squealed.

"Cuh-laire!" Massie shouted almost everyone in the hallway stopped.

Claire looked at Massie like she has no idea why she was angry. So she flashed that innocent smile of hers.

"I was just complementing her boots," Claire hurriedly came to her. Emerald followed, but not as lame as Claire walked.

"We don't complement, they _do,_" Massie said sighing as if Claire was still a kindergarten.

"Besides, _I _never saw that in T-Vouge," Massie said as if she was too much of an expert to explain.

"Oh, it's because it's from Italy, it's not out yet for people like-" she stopped.

"People like me?" Massie asked. "FYI, I can very much afford it thankyouverymuch."

"But I got it first, seconds and thirds won't matter." Emerald said twirling her hair.

Dylan and Kristen inhaled deeply and waited for Massie's comeback…if she even has one.

"So how much was it?" Alicia asked but quickly bit her tongue.

"Leesh!?" Massie said couldn't believe her ears.

Massie smiled and blink a few times. "I'm hungry,"

Massie started walking, as always, they followed without a hesitation.

"Drink milk, I heard it's good for flat-chested people like-," Emerald said. Claire just stood there with her mouth wide open. She never noticed, but Emerald _does _have boobs. But not HUGE boobs that you would think she's on meds.

Massie groaned as she hears the boys 'oohing' and 'ouching'. Alicia tried her hardest not to show a smile even in the corner.

_At least someone understands how it is to have huge boobs _Alicia thought

**Range Rover**

**Wednesday, September 6**

**3:30 PM**

Massie was tired that she forgot that she was mad at Claire. No one dared to remind her. No one dared to talk about Emerald.

_I can't lose confidence, it's too early. I still have my girls, even if I lose them one by one, I would always find a way to get them back…cuz what am I without them?_ Massie thought.

"Eh ma gawd, I just broke a nail!" Alicia said sacrificing her pinky just to get a conversation going.

The girls took her signal and started to talk.

"Don't worry, we'll have a sleepover just for your pinky," Massie said smiling and winking at her.

"Eh ma gawd," Alicia said in tears. "Thank you!"

"Eh ma gawd, I know just _the _perfect place to do it," Kristen said.

"MASSIE'S HOUSE!" they all shouted. Massie smiled.

_That's my girls right there _Massie thought while flashing her gorgeous teeth.

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Wednesday, September 6**

**8:00 PM**

"Sorry if I-," Claire began to say.

"Do I hear a friend of mine of a backstabber?" Massie said harshly. "I'm pretty sure; I'm hearing a friend of mine." She turned around to wink and then turning back around to her closet.

Claire felt happy. So much that she forgot about Cam that night. "So, the style tomorrow?"

Massie sighed as if it was her homework to do it. _I am the leader after all_

"We'll see what looks good on me first," Massie said. She felt something hit her. Her mouth as wide as her eyes. Looking straight at Claire's very soul.

"It slipped," Claire shrugged.

"It better!" Massie said who couldn't help but to show a smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Can Massie stand another day seeing Emerald, if she would even call her by her first name? Did Emerald got Alicia and Claire's approval? Who would Massie lose first? Find out in the chapters!**

**A.N.- at least tell me what you think. Good or bad, I'll take it in. *put a smiley face here***


End file.
